


Chrom's Wedding

by Tekimimotaku



Series: Birb!Robin [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Robin is a bird, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekimimotaku/pseuds/Tekimimotaku
Summary: This is a short story in the Birb!Robin series. It's literally just Chrom's wedding day.Thanks to Grimama for the idea!





	Chrom's Wedding

Weddings were hard to plan. Chrom knew this. But he had underestimated every single detail that had to be just right in the food alone. He didn't even want to think about the decorations or invitations. Why did they have to send a formal letter to every single household in Ylisse? And why did he have to sign each and every letter? Gods, if his handwriting wasn't absolutely perfect the council would have the letter rewritten and he'd have to sign it again.

 

At Chrom's frustrated sigh, Robin hopped across his desk to chirp at him. The prince laughed a little, and held out his hands for Robin to hop into. Then he carried the bird over to his bed and laid down, Robin settling on his chest.

 

"Sorry, Robin," Chrom sighed, "I'm just really tired. Weddings are complicated."

 

Robin chittered a little, and fluttered forward. He settled next to Chrom's head, and started to softly sing. Chrom turned his head and smiled at him, feeling himself relax. He waited until Robin's eyes were closed, then slowly leaned towards him. Robin's song was interrupted by his squawk at the sneaky kiss Chrom pressed to the side of his head. The second Chrom pulled away, Robin started chittering indignantly. The prince laughed, and Robin started sulking.

 

"Thank you, my friend," Chrom said, "I know you'll always be by my side."

 

Robin paused a moment, then hopped closer to Chrom and pressed the end of his beak to his nose. Chrom smiled, and shifted how he was laying. He ended up on his side, with his arm supporting his head in a way that Robin could curl up at his elbow. And as the two drifted off to the sound of the other's breathing, an idea began to form.

 

\----

 

The day had finally arrived. Chrom was woken up at some unholy hour of the morning to get ready. Robin had followed, as he was always at Chrom's side (well, technically or his shoulder or in his Bird Pocket). After they finished eating breakfast, they went to be dressed.

 

"Damn stuffy suit," Chrom grumbled, glaring at his right sleeve. A maid quickly lectured him for even thinking about tearing it off, before scurrying away to help the other servants. Chrom glared at Robin, who was looking very smug. "Don't think you're just sitting there. You aren't ready yet."

 

Robin tilted his head to the side, obviously very confused. Confusion turned to mild panic when a maid approached him with a small bowtie to be clasped with a button, and he sent Chrom a betrayed look. Now Chrom was the one who looked smug. Well, until he remembered about that damned sleeve, anyway.

 

\----

 

Olivia was stunning as she walked down the aisle. They may have decided to marry for reasons other than love, but Chrom could still appreciate her beauty. They said the first parts of their vows, and turned to look down the aisle to watch their rings be brought.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Robin, with a bowtie around his neck, flew as slowly as he could down the aisle. He had his basket, the same one he would use for Miriel's scavenger hunts, gripped tightly. Inside was a small pillow, and settled on top were two golden rings with the Ylissean Royal Crest carved into a sapphire. He carried the basket to the new couple, and set it in their joined hands. Robin settled on Chrom's shoulder, and they finished their vows.

 

After Libra pronounced them husband and wife, and Chrom had pressed a chaste kiss to Olivia's lips, Robin started singing the tune of an old Ylissean wedding hymn. Laughing, the two newlyweds turned to the crowd and began back down the aisle to begin the festivities.

 

\----

 

Chrom and Olivia had left the party quite some time ago. Olivia's belongings had been moved to Chrom's room during the day. Really, they were just procrastinating going to bed. Neither were really sure about how to share a bed without being awkward. Robin, though, had had enough of it.

 

He flew towards the pillow that served as his bed, and chirped at Chrom to get his attention. Then he flew over to the space between the two pillows on the bed, and gave Chrom a look. The prince - no, he was the Exalt now - looked confused for all of seven seconds, before he realized what was being asked of him. He grabbed Robin's pillow and fit it between his and Olivia's. Robin nodded his head, apparently satisfied, and hopped onto it to settle down for sleep. Olivia giggled a little, then climbed into the bed.

 

"It's like a sleepover, huh?" She giggled.

 

"Yeah," Chrom agreed, smiling fondly at the bird. Robin just gave him a look. "Alright, alright, I'm laying down. Chill, feather face."

 

Predictably, Robin started chittering angrily at the dumb nickname, and Olivia swatted Chrom on the arm with a "Rude!" even as she laughed.

 

Chrom fell asleep with a smile, listening to Robin peep softly as he dreamt.


End file.
